Ifosfamide (IFF), an analog of cyclophosphamide, has not been previously reported to cause serious cardiac dysfunction. Some patients receiving high-dose IFF as induction therapy for autologous bone marrow transplantation have been observed to develop clinical evidence of congestive heart failure as manifested by dyspnea, hypoxemia, and weight gain. Serial radionuclide left ventricular ejection fractions and/or echocardiograms as well as complete hemodynamic parameters, as determined by pulmonary artery catheterizations, have been and will be followed in all patients admitted to the MICU with presumed IFF cardiac toxicity. All patients will be monitored for any arrhythmias and/or evidence of intractable cardiogenic shock. In addition, time course to cardiovascular recovery will also be monitored. Preliminary data in abstract form have been submitted to Clinical Research for publication. N. B. Data are being primarily collected for clinical reasons, however, and this should not be construed as an independent research project.